Draco Loves Harry
by bob-the-blue
Summary: Complete. Oneshot. This is my response to just about every slash story out there.


_October 1__st_

It was a beautiful day at Hogwarts. Ok, the sun wasn't out. And it hadn't stopped raining in a week. But no one had made any attempt on Harry Potter's life in a few weeks, so Harry thought it was a beautiful day. At least, that's what he thought until lunch time.

At lunch, Draco Malfoy stood up on the table and decided to address the entire Great Hall.

"I just wanted to let everyone know that I've decided to come out of the closet and declare my love for Potter. " Harry groaned and let his head drop, hitting the table with a THUD. Ron was holding in giggles. Hermione was oddly quiet. Draco looked over at Harry. "Harry, I want you to ride me like a wild unicorn." Draco started to do riding motions. Ron lost it, and fell to the ground laughing. "I want you to empty your coin purse all over my face. Give me a pearl necklace." Ron was having trouble breathing.

"I'm not gay." Harry shouted at Draco.

"That's what I used to think to. But don't worry, you'll come around."

Harry turned to the twins. "Did you two have anything to do with this?" they both shook their heads.

"We don't hate you that much Harry." They said in unison.

Harry got up and ran for the door. As he was leaving the hall, he could hear Draco behind him yelling "I can teach you how to give a good reach around." He made a demonstrating motion with his body.

_October 3__rd_

It took Hermione two days to convince Harry to leave the dorms. She had to pull out the whip she kept hidden in her trunk as a motivational tool. He agreed to go to class, but he was staying the hell away from the Great Hall.

Unfortunately, they had potions that morning. Draco spent the entire class passing love notes to Harry. A few of them had animated drawings of what Draco wanted to do to Harry. Harry kept a couple. This inspired hope in Draco. Harry was preparing exhibits A through D.

Harry could have sworn at least three different times during class, Draco sniffed his hair.

_October 4__th_

Harry didn't have any classes with Draco. But that didn't stop the blonde.

After practice that night, Draco showed up in the showers the same time as Harry. He offered to soap up the Boy-Who-Lived's back. What made Harry run screaming naked wet, and through the castle was the raging hard-on Draco had when he offered.

_October 5__th_

Draco decided to ask Harry to Hogsmeade on a date.

Harry decided to introduce his shoe to Draco's ball sack.

_October 6__th_

Harry reached his breaking point when he saw the ad in the paper announcing that Draco's family was in negotiations with Harry's family over a marriage contract, allying the two ancient families. Harry throw the paper down and walked over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey Luna."

"Hello Harry. How are you doing today?"

"Not well Luna. You said one hundred to solve my problem?" the blonde girl nodded. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out one hundred single pound notes. He handed them over to Luna. No one paid them any mind.

"Why did you want it like that?"

"Good Paper Mache."

_October 8__th_

Draco Malfoy was found hanging by his neck naked in the bathroom. A note was found nearby.

**If I can't have Harry, then this world is not a place I wish to live in any longer.**

**Draco Malfoy**

**PS. I leave all of my worldly possessions to Dobby the House Elf, because he saw what I did, only sooner.**

Considering his strange behavior as of late, a lot of people figured that a love potion would be found in Draco's system. But there wasn't.

Lucius Malfoy's connections made sure that there was an investigation into his son's death. As far as the Aurors could figure, everything was as it appeared. Draco committed suicide. Lucius disowned his son post mortem, claiming that a proper Malfoy would never dishonor himself in such a fashion.

Draco didn't even get a burial. His body ended up in a ditch covered with a few shovels of loose dirt.

_September 10__th_

Hermione was walking down the hall to the library, when she overheard a pair of voices coming from an unused classroom. She decided it was for the best if she investigated. After all, she knew best. She was Hermione Granger, don't you know?

Hermione overheard Malfoy and a couple of his goons discuss ambushing Harry. They wanted to outnumber and humiliate her best friend.

Hermione wanted to stop the blonde twit. But she needed to do it in such a way that he wouldn't be a reoccurring problem anymore. That was when she remembered a potion she had read about in a really old book. It didn't have a name, as it was mostly used by politicians. It made it's victim believe in someone, unconditionally. It helped great a good public image. It was a perfectly legal potion, as politicians still use it to this day. It's not too strong as to destroy free will.

Hermione figured if she could get Draco to support Harry, then life would be a lot easier around Hogwarts.

_September 20__th_

Hermione finished the potion, but realized she had no way of making Draco take it. She decided to enlist outside help. She approached Fred and George.

"I need your help." She said. They both looked like Christmas had come early.

"The Great Granger…"

"…needs our help?"

"Yes. I need to figure out a way to get Malfoy to take this potion."

"What is it?" they asked together.

"Um…nothing illegal."

"Alright. We have a prank planned to pull on the whole Slytherin house in a few days."

"We can easily throw your potion in, and make sure the twit gets it." Not knowing what her potion was, the twins had no idea how it would interact with the components of their prank. They didn't really care. They preferred to throw shit in the fan and watch the show.

"Thank you." She handed over a vial.

"However, we'd like something in return." Hermione knew this was coming.

"What?"

"Your help on a few…"

"…projects we have brewing. We really could…"

"…use a brilliant mind like…"

"…yours."

"Alright. But just to make sure no one gets hurt."


End file.
